


The Hazards of Having a Boyfriend Who Has Fans

by Shinimegami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is also a derp, Aomine's jealous, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kise is amused, Kise's fans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never minded Kise's fangirls. Not really, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hazards of Having a Boyfriend Who Has Fans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndWeMutate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndWeMutate/gifts).



> Another gift for my friend Kei. Some of the details are from RP, but they don't really effect the overall story.

He'd never minded Kise's fangirls. Not really, anyway. They were usually pretty harmless. Kise's fans usually kept a respectful distance, and if they did approach him, it was usually to ask for something like an autograph or to present him with some kind of small gift. The Kaijou ace usually handled it pretty well, thanking them for their support and that was usually the end of any encounter he had with them. Otherwise, they'd scream and swoon over the blond at a distance, and really, Aomine couldn't say he blamed them. Kise was gorgeous. There was a reason the blond was a model, and the fact that he had fans shouldn't really come as a surprise to anyone.

That said, a few months of dealing with these girls, and Aomine was reaching his limit. Not because of any of them were particularly handsy or overstepped their bounds, but because they were freaking everywhere. It seemed like he and Kise couldn't have a night out alone without at least one of these girls swooning in the distance or approaching them (more like approaching Kise). Aomine knew when they started dating that he'd kind of have to accept that as the reality of the situation, but shit…it got annoying.

And it made him incredibly…territorial.

Tonight was no different. They both had a break from practice (yes, he'd actually started going back to practice, shut up), so they'd decided to go out and enjoy the evening they had off. Some ice cream, and a little window shopping later, and the situation that happened just about every single time they were out repeated itself. A group of blushing, giggling middle school and high school girls bounded up, wanting to talk to the small forward. Kise, being Kise, just paused and smiled, signing autographs and talking politely to the giggling group, but Aomine felt himself getting more and more irritated by the minute. Fuck…he couldn't get one date with Kise to himself unless they stayed home? That was hardly fair. Kise was his boyfriend, right? Shouldn't their attention be focused on each other?

No, he wasn't jealous. Shut up.

Usually he really tried to behave himself in front of the blond's fans. He really did. And at first they didn't bug him so much, but the Touou ace's patience was wearing a bit thin. He gave a frustrated sigh at the surrounding of squealing girls, looking around impatiently, but if Kise had noticed, he gave no indication, still politely talking to the group. They excitedly asked him questions about his next shoot, and about the next game Kaijou would play, all giving him promises that they would come watch him, and eventually Aomine just couldn't stop himself from standing closer to Kise, possessively wrapping an arm around the blond's waist. Kise looked surprised for a moment and glanced over at him, but the girls didn't really take notice and the Kaijou ace went back to speaking with them.

Okay, so that wasn't frustrating or anything. Aomine huffed a little, knowing that if he tried to speak to get Kise's attention, he probably wouldn't really get it, at least not until the conversation with this group had ended. At least the blond hadn't stepped away or attempted to move his arm from it's place firmly around his waist. That was a small comfort though as more girls bounded up, wanting to talk to Kise Ryouta, the model. All when all Aomine wanted was Kise Ryouta, _his boyfriend_ , to himself on one of the rare goddamn nights that they both had off.

A few deep, pointed sighs, and impatient looks being ignored later, and Aomine had had enough. "Ryouta…" Aomine said impatiently, knowing using the blond's first name in public would catch his attention better than just repeatedly saying "Kise" and having his name get lost in the mix of several other voices chanting that to get his attention. Kise looked up from a autograph he was signing to look over at him, eyes questioning and that's when Aomine took his chance, leaning in and passionately kissing him.

The calls and chattering of the girls slowed to complete silence, as Kise didn't fight him, but returned the kiss just as passionately, the paper with his signature on it in his hands damn near forgotten for a moment. When they broke the kiss, the only noise that surrounded them were your regular street sounds. Cars passing, people chatting as they walked along the sidewalk…Aomine actually almost forgot for a second that they were surrounded by a group of Kise's adoring fans when they broke the kiss, looking almost dreamily at each other.

However, they were both sharply brought down to earth as the chatter from the group of fans grew again and became _even louder_ than before, a dull roar of all the girls freaking out and asking about a thousand questions at once.

"Ahhhh it's so unfair! I had no idea Kise-kun was into boys!"

"Do you think he likes both girls and boys?"

"Kise-kun! Who is that? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Move! I can't see! Ne, he's really cute too, isn't he?"

"How long have you two been together? Oh, was this a confession?!"

"Ahhh, they're both really handsome!! Such a cute couple! I'm so happy for Kise!"

Aomine looked back out at the group, asking a billion and one questions to the blond ace _and_ him now. However, Kise, somehow, some way, managed to handle the situation with some finesse, something that Aomine wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to do.

"Girls, girls." Kise said, handing off the autograph he'd been writing before, holding up his hands in something of a surrender position, dropping them once he'd gained their attention. "We have to get going now." He paused, shooting Aomine a look that was somewhere between amusement and exasperation before continuing, making the power forward hold his hands up in the same kind of surrendering gesture, giving the blond something of a grin. "But I promise I'll…probably be answering questions about this in my next interview, I'm sure."

The group literally gave a collective, disappointed "awwwh", and then slowly started to disperse, the girls speaking excitedly to each other about what they'd just seen. That was one thing about Kise's fans that Aomine could appreciate, at least. When you told them to get lost, they did. With that, the small forward turned to him, a slightly exasperated expression still painted on his face. "Really?"

"What? We're on a date, aren't we?"

Kise raised an eyebrow, still looking exasperated for a moment. "Well, yeah, but…" He paused mid sentence and a grin replaced the former annoyed look he was wearing. "Wait…were you _jealous_?"

Aomine sputtered for a moment, an even darker blush showing up on a dark complexion. "N-No, it's just those girls were everywhere and…"

The Kaijou ace's grin got even larger. "You seriously were! You were jealous! Aominecchi got jealous because I was paying more attention to my fans than I was him." Aomine frowned in response, but before he could even deny the very idea, Kise laughed and pulled him close, wrapping an arm around his waist, leaning against him as they started back down their original path down the sidewalk.

"That's so cute!"

"I was not-" Aomine stopped mid-protest in a sigh, knowing that for one, yes, he was kind of jealous, and two…even if he hadn't been, Kise would never believe that. "Okay, yeah…maybe a little."

Kise lovingly nuzzled against his shoulder in response with a giggle. "Well, now you have me all to yourself again, and I promise, no more interruptions, the rest of the night."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Even when we get home?" Aomine asked, giving Kise a grin he was certain the blond knew pretty well by now.

"Mm…especially when we get home." Kise replied, responding by lifting his head to steal a kiss, looking up at him through thick, dark lashes. "Why? Are you planning something, Daiki?"

Aomine simply smiled another devious smile, and stole another kiss. "I dunno. Maybe. What do you say we head back to the apartment so you can find out?"

"That sounds like an amazing idea."

Aomine had decided he never minded Kise's fangirls. Not really, anyway. Not when he was the one going home with him.


End file.
